Her Barry and His Caitlin
by Natalie-S-246
Summary: !MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION! After the second particle accelerator explosion when Barry tries to get his speed back. (season 2 episode 20) I will be following the canon for the remainder of the season. Once the season ends I can take more creative liberties. I DON'T OWN THE FLASH OR THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

General POV

"Barry, stay with me" she pleaded. Of all the times she saw Barry come back bruised and battered she was never more worried than she was right now. Zoom broke Barry's back and it would take a miracle for Barry to heal, even with his regenerating powers. When he woke up she was just happy to have her Barry back.

Caitlin's POV

Being in Barry's lab at the CCPD was so boring. Being held for my life didn't help of course. There was a _swoosh_ of air and there, in the doorway, stood Zoom. " Your friends are incredibly stupid" he said with a smirk on his face. Oh god oh god oh god, please let them be ok. "What did you do?" he smiled at me. The psycho was smiling! It didn't surprise me. "Your friends thought they could get Barry's speed back by causing another particle accelerator explosion. It didn't go as planned.". I wanted to scream, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. " What happened" my voice a little shaky. " Cait I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" that name is reserved for a very few people. "Cait-LIN, Barry is dead!"

My heart shattered into a million tiny fragments. Barry can't be dead, he just can't. I feel sick. "No," that's all I could manage to whisper, tears forming in my eyes. "Look at the bright side, you have nothing to hold you back, and we can be happy together Caitlin."

I can't go through losing another person I cared about. I've been torn down to many times. Barry was there to help rebuild. Who can repair the damage done now? The tears started coming out as I sat there tied to this damn chair. Zoom sped away and I was left alone to mourn my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for following and/or favoriting my story. In this chapter we will deal with Caitlins PTSD after she had been kidnapped and *SPOILER ALERT* Henry Allen's death. Oh and by the way if you don't ship Snowbarry then don't read. If you don't have anything nice to say, get the fuck out :)**

Barry's POV

With all of the Earth-2 metahumans locked away we can finally get things back to the way they were. With the speed force on our side anything is possible. We had just locked up Black Siren in the pipeline and the city is back on its feet. I knew it would be hard for Caitlin to get back on hers. She'd been locked away with that psycho, Zoom, and I didn't have my powers to save her and now Cait's trust and unshakeable confidence are gone. Zoom took them from her and I'll make sure he doesn't take anything else, from her or anyone else.

I had to talk to her make sure she'll be ok. I walk into the cortex and she's sitting there in a STAR Labs t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. With her tablet screen lighting up her face I could see her brow furrowed and she was practically eating her bottom lip, definitely not ok. "Hey Cait." she jumped and I instantly feel bad. "Hey Barry, what's up? Are you ok?" becoming worried, That's just like her be kidnapped and still be worried about my well-being. "Sorry I scared you" hanging my head in guilt. " It's ok I'm just a little jumpy." she looked upset, scared and a little angry. "Cait, are YOU ok?" she paused for a second then looked at me and shook her head. I pulled her into a hug. Her hair smelt like the shampoo I left in the locker room. We stood like this for a while and she wasn't letting go, so neither was I.

Caitlin's POV

 _Day after Zoom Killed Henry_

I rang the doorbell and Joe answered the door. " Hi Joe, I-" and he pulled me into a hug. When he let go I could see that his eyes were red and puffy, he'd been crying. Everyone had been crying. Henry was such an amazing man with a huge heart, and Zoom crushed that very heart with his hand.

"Where is he?" I asked. Joe ran his hands down his face and proceeded to tell me that Barry hadn't left his room. He also mentioned that Iris had brought Wally to STAR labs to catch him up on all that happened after the particle accelerator explosion. " Can I see him?", I needed to see Barry, he needed someone. " Sure, go on up." Joe gestured to the stairs and went into the kitchen. I knew Barry would be a mess, but luckily for him I was determined to help.

I open the door slowly and called out "Barry?". His room looked like a tornado blew through. I doubt Barry was faring any better than the state of his room. He was lying face down on his bed and with no lights on. He was quietly sobbing and didn't acknowledge the fact that was even there. I decide to sit down next to him on the bed and rub his back. He stopped sobbing and went to lie on his back. He stared up at me with his wet and puffy red face. "Cait, m-my dad." he took my hand and squeezed it. " I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't s-save him. My m-mom and m-my dad" he closed his eyes. He started to shake and sob. "Shh, Barry I'm so sorry. I can't say that I know how this feels or say that everything will be fine, but Barry I'm here and you don't have to be strong right now. You can fall apart, I'll put you back together." He shot up and hugged me, a hug with a vice-like grip as if I would float away. I gently pushed him down to the bed, "Barry, try to sleep". He closed his eyes and I ran my fingers through his hair. I sat there listening to breathing become less and less jagged as he drifted to sleep.

 **Wow, deep stuff right. I can't wait for next week's finally. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but I'm sure you can relate to how stressful the end of the school year can be. I finally get to take the damn wheel in this chapter. Everything in the finale is canon up to the porch scene with Barry and Iris. I will be changing that scene. Enjoy!**

Barry's POV

I lost. I won, but I feel like I shit. The shape Zoom left us in didn't feel like how a winner should feel. Everything was taken. I wish I could fix it but I'm not sure if the damage can ever be fixed.

" Hey Barry," I turn around and see Iris coming out the door. "Hey" I say even though I'm not really in the mood for social interaction. "Barry, we need to talk", great just what I needed. She'll probably try to lift me out of my slump, but I know she won't be able to, "Sure, what about?". She sat down next to me, twiddled her thumbs and looked at her shoes. She then looked up at me and said something I'd actually needed to tell her, " I don't think we should be together.". She looked embarrassed or disappointed or something in between. I couldn't believe it, she didn't want to be with me. I felt relieved but also kinda hurt. I felt relieved because I was going to tell her that I'm not in a good place to have a relationship right now but hurt, because any type of rejection hurts.

She must have seen my confusion and decided to elaborate. "The past few weeks have been really emotional, at the time when I told you I loved you, it might have been a lapse in judgement."She kept fidgeting and had trouble looking in my eyes. "Is that the only reason?", I had to know. " Well trying to move on from Eddie has been hard… but, Bar, they way you were this week, I feel like it'd be easier to help you as your best friend than anything more". When she finally looked up at me she was crying. I pulled her in for a hug. "Iris I'm not upset, I agree. I'm not in a place where I can give you or anyone what they deserve in a relationship". "Really?" she pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, but Iris after everything that happened I'd rather be alone".

I turned away to look into the street and I heard her walk into the house closing the door. I sit down and curled up like I did about a year ago in the pipeline. I wish I could change it so I didn't have to go through what I did. If I had just saved my mom last year none of this would have happened. Then it hit me, I get up to leave then I hear the door open behind me.

I turn around to see none other than Caitlin Snow. Without saying a word she walks over and gives me a hug. I take a deep breath and hug her back. Her hugs are always the best. "Don't do it Barry" she said into my shoulder. I pulled backed away, and looked at her face. She looked tired, she had been through just as much pain as I had. "Cait, what do expect me to do? I lost everything and if I have a chance to spare us from all of the terrible things we've been through, shouldn't I take it?". She was upset with me now, her eyes got wide and her face got all scrunched up. " Damn it Barry! I don't know! I do know that going back in time wouldn't be what Henry would've wanted. He would have wanted you to stay here with us your friends and family. He loved you and saw what I did. Barry, I saw that you could push through anything even if it was difficult. And what if you went back and saved them and something worse happened as a result. Every time you traveled back something worse has always happened?!" I decided it was best to stay quiet. "Barry, I'm leaving Central City for a while. Going away to get away from what's happened, you can come with me. After what Zoom did, the fear he put in me I can't stay here anymore. It would be easier to get by if I had a friend like you with me." She became more relaxed but her face was sad but she still had a flicker of hope left. I didn't have that hope. "I'm sorry Caitlin, goodbye."

I ran and ran pick up speed to the point where I was able to travel back in time. I tried to focus on my mom, on that night. All I could focus on was what Caitlin said, all around me were the good memories of Joe and Iris, Cisco and Caitlin, of saving the day as the Flash. I can't do it. I skidded to a stop. I kneeled down and looked at the ground. I took out my phone and dialed the number. "Hey Cait, where exactly are planning on leaving to?"

 **Sorry it took so long. I hoped you enjoyed. This had been a hard chapter to write. As always I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Next chapter you'll find out where they'll go. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples! Sorry this took so freakin long to update. Im much better at reading fanfiction than writing in : ). I had a little trouble with the transition to this chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Two Weeks Later_

Caitlin's POV

I loved this bed and hated this bed. It was the comfiest, most welcoming mattress I've ever slept in. However, for the past two weeks I wake up to the sun shining into the room every day at exactly 8:07. Seeing how I don't have to be up early to drive to the lab, being awoken early kind of aggravates me. It didn't bother me when I was younger, visiting the lake house. I'd often be the thing waking up my grandparents. I take a deep breath, get up and head down stairs.

"Morning", Barry says with his usual smirk with a hint of sleepiness lacing his voice. I can't help but smile at the sight. He's leaning against the kitchen counter in his star labs sweat-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants coffee in hand looking and acting like Zoom never happened. He had really need to leave Central City for awhile.

"Good morning Barry." Even though i was still having the nightmares I was a lot happier to be taking a break from the metahuman scene. However, here I felt more whole than I had in a few months, and Barry was one of those reasons. He's been trying to put me back together, and maybe that's because helping me with my problems makes it seem like his problems aren't affecting him. I knew better.

"Cait, you've still been having nightmares. I- I think it would be a good idea to talk to the people Cisco told us about. I can see the fear in your eyes when I use my powers, you're still afraid of _him_ ". I didn't need Barry to specify which _him_. My hands started to shake and the floor moved beneath my feet. My legs gave out and I fell, bruising my knees on the hardwood floor. I looked up as I heard Barry's slow, tentative footsteps moving closer to my crumpled form. No matter what I thought before I Barry was right, I needed help but so did he. Barry thinks he has to be the hero to save me but what he doesn't realized was that he needed a little saving too.

 **Short but I will be updating more often. My friend asked me to keep at it and I will. PLEASE review those reviews make me happy. Next chapter we will learn who those "people" are and it will most likely be in Barry's POV. Thanks Everyone!**


End file.
